


Heartache

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has to choose who to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

Joe squeezed Gina's shoulders before dealing with Corey, hoping she would understand he wasn't choosing sides. He didn't want to be as just another man who walked away from her.

Corey had a problem and he could help. He understood the drugs better than most, but he also knew Gina was the stronger of the two. He chose Corey to help first because Gina would still be there when he was done.

It hurt to choose the 'princess' over the girl who was his daughter in all but blood. He'd have to let her know he was proud of her.


End file.
